


이대로도...

by lazy_lemon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	이대로도...

이대로도 좋지 않은가 - 필리는 가만히 생각해 보았다. 눈 앞에서 출렁이는 검은 머리카락은 만지는대로 손 안에서 부드럽게 흔들린다. 얌전히 머리를 늘어뜨리고 있던 킬리가 필리, 하고 의아하게 불렀을 때야 필리는 예의 그 부드러운 미소와 함께 빗질을 다시 시작했다.  
이대로도, 나쁘지 않다. 에레보르에 대한 소린의 열망을 잘 알고 있다. 언젠가 자신들도 그 전설의 한 부분이 될 것이라는 것을, 그것을 믿고 그리 해주고 싶어하는 소린의 마음을 알면서도 필리는 한 켠으로 지금의 청색 산맥을 생각하는 것이다.  
금이 나지 않는 곳. 철광석으로 근근히 그 명맥을 유지하는 누추한 휴식처. 그것은 어디까지나 소린의 기준에서였다. 이 곳에 자리 잡은 후 태어나 마을과 함께 자라난 것과 마찬가지인 필리로서는 이 세계가 전부였으며 애착의 대상이기도 했다. 깊숙이 파고 들어간 갱도에서는 이따금 은과 루비 같은 보석이 나오기는 했지만 그 뿐이었다. 소린이 가지고 있던 부와 명예는 에레보르와 함께 이미 머나먼 전설이 되어버렸다. 대신에, 이 푸른 산맥의 검은 흙 속에는 날카롭게 숨을 죽인 광맥이 자라고 있었다.  
드워프의 솜씨로 벼려진 무기들은 금세 입소문을 타기 시작했다. 세공품만큼은 아니지만 무기들 역시 만만찮은 대가를 치를 수 있는 것이었고 덕분에 여유가 생겨나면서 하나씩, 마을도 모양새를 갖춰가기 시작했다. 소린의 이름을 딴 거대한 홀을 세우고 기어이 완성된 건물 앞에서. 어린 킬리는 그 크기에 압도되어 주저앉았고 소린은 알 수 없는 얼굴로 가문의 문장을 매만졌다. 그 순간, 필리는 생각했다. 이대로도 좋지 않은가.  
킬리의 검은 머리카락은 이 땅에 잘 어울렸다. 느릿느릿 빗질을 하며 필리는 그렇게 생각했다. 소린과도, 킬리와도 닮지 않은 자신의 금발이 이 청색 산맥에, 두린에게 주어진 유일한 금이기에 소중히 여겨진다는 것을 알고 있다. 그리하여, 자신의 금발이 스러진 에레보르의 상징이라면 소린의 것과 똑 닮은 검은 머리카락의 킬리는 어떠한가.   
후계자로서 교육을 받고 그리 자라왔지만 필리가 배워온 것들은 필리의 세계 이상의 것이었다. 눈을 감고도 선명하게 그려낼 수 있는 것들의 대부분은 자신이 한번도 보지 못한 에레보르의 것들이었다. 그래서. 그저 이야기 속에 존재하지만 그러기에 더더욱 명확한 에레보르의 거대한 문과 그 안의 보석들을 생각하며 필리는 동시에 소린홀의 정문에 기대어 선 킬리를 생각하는 것이다.  
이 곳의 흙처럼 검은 머리카락. 담금질한 쇠처럼 질긴 성정과 공들여 벼린 칼날처럼 날카로운 눈매. 그것들은 청색 산맥의 일부와도 같았다. 그래서, 어쩌면 소린이 모든 것을 내려놓는 날이 온다면, 그 순간에는 자신 역시 그 기치를 흐트리고 킬리에게 청색 산맥을 쥐어주며 그 뒤에서 미소지을 수 있지 않을까, 그렇게 생각하는 것이다. 그러니 어쩌면, 아주 어쩌면. 이대로도 좋지 않은가, 하고. 그렇게. 필리는 킬리의 머리를 빗겨주며 다시 한 번 생각했다.


End file.
